Vain
by LeleB123
Summary: It was a simple assignment: get paired up with a partner for a month and hangout with them while learning all you can about them. Simple, no? Well, little did I expect to get paired with Wendy Testaburger, right after she just broke up with her boyfriend. Ugh... this "simple" assignment went "easy" to "extremely hard and complicated" real fast. Yay, can't wait...
1. Letting go

**A/N: Hi, I'm glad you decided to take some time and read my first South Park fic! If by the time you finish this you enjoyed it, feel free to like, favorite, follow, or review if you feel so inclined. I hope you like it and seeing as this will be a multi-chapter see you in the next chapter, ciao! **

**© South Park belongs to the great Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

Vain

_Chapter 1: Letting go_

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I was expecting after the whole 'Kick Starter' scheme blew up in our faces and we ended up having to go back school, but all I can say is...well, shit. As soon as my friends Kyle, Stan, Cartman (I honestly don't consider the fatass my friend. I never quite figured out why we continue to hang out with him either) and I stepped into the hallways of our school _South Park Elementary_, we were met with accusing eyes. We knew we'd fucked up believe me, all that money made and we didn't get squat; all because some dumb football manager didn't like us screwing with his _precious _football team name. Man, screw the _Washington Red Skins!_ Even so, we tried so hard to play it off like nothing, but it seemed that for once in their lives people surprisingly decided they just didn't want to let this particular incident go.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard a nasally and monotone ask. The voice belonged to the one and only Craig Trucker. He and his friends, Token, and Jimmy came up to us Token looked pissed, while Jimmy and Craig (Big shocker... for Craig anyway) looked indifferent. "What'd ya mean, we're just going to school," Cartman replied trying play off this new-found awkwardness.

"I thought you guys said didn't need school," Jimmy said. "Yeah, I thought you guys said you had a startup company and school was for douche bags!" Token chimed in clearly pissed. We were stumped, how in hell were we going to get out of this? We all gave each other questioning looks. We knew one of us would have to go out on a limb and try to save our asses. And better to do that than the No.1 delegated peace keeper himself: Kyle.

"Oh, well... pfff, yeah, the startup company thing didn't really work out," Kyle stated hoping to ease the flames of unrelenting hate. "Yeah, but you told us to all go fuck ourselves," Craig replied. I mentally sighed, why the hell did everyone suddenly care? Damn!

"No, no, guys, guys! What we said was—" Cartman said, trying to get in his two cents, but nope. "You told us your company was going to make ten million dollars and the rest of us could go fuck ourselves." Craig stated (once again) I was mentally grinding my teeth. 'Fucking let it go Craig, geez!'

"W-we were trying to be funny!" Kyle said, giving an apologetic laugh. "Yeah, well no one's laughing Kyle," Jimmy replied. 'That non-funny douche bag!' I unknowingly was curling and uncurling my fists. Apparently, our interrogation was over, because everyone gave in and walked away. I for one breathe a sigh as everyone left, I just wanted to get this day done and over with. I looked over at Kyle and saw the clear look of shame and disappointment.

In a way I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He wasn't like me; unaffected by the way people viewed him. He wanted to be seen in a positive light, so this was definitely one on his self-esteem. I walked over to my green hat ushanka wearing friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a sad expression. "Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure this'll all blow over soon." my voice always muffled through my parka.

"I hope so Ken, I can't take all this back lash from one stupid dumbass mistake."

"It's weird. Out of all the dumbass stunts we've pulled, we haven't had this much hate directed at us before. Not even when we did the whole Peruvian flute band thing with Craig."

"We did kinda screw him out of his birthday money his aunt gave him, so I can't really blame him," Kyle stated. "Oh, c'mon Kyle what's better being part of an ancient Mayan prophecy and being able to shoot lasers out of your eyes and killing a Guinea pig pirate Or a hundred bucks?"

"Uh..." Kyle started.

"Ancient Prophecy, duh!"

This earned a laugh from Kyle. "There's the cheery Kyle I know, cheer up dude." Even though you couldn't see it, I was giving Kyle a small smile through my Parka. "T-thanks, dude, I'll try. Well, I'm gonna go get my books and head to class, I'll see ya there." I nodded. "Yeah, see ya, " I said and watched Kyle walk over to his locker, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway alone. Fatass Cartman was nowhere to be seen (not that I cared). I eventually followed Kyle's lead and headed to my own locker to get my books and head to class. As I was unlocking my locker, I just happened to overhear hear Stan and his ex-girlfriend? (I think... I don't know... they go back and forth so much it's damn ridiculous) talking and Stan trying to reconcile with her (again)

"Hey, Wendy!" his voice sounded passive, as if he were trying to play it cool. 'I can't wait to hear how this plays out.' "You're back?" her voice seemed unhindered by this revelation, like she automatically knew the outcome. "Yeah, the starter company thing didn't really work out." Stan seemed to state quite blatantly. 'Stan ma 'boy you're already screwing this up.' "Oh wow, I'm shocked." I could help but chuckle as Wendy's voice was filled with so much sarcasm. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. "So, hey I was wondering if you still wanted to go see that stupid _Maze Runner_ mov—" "You broke up with me Stan!" I inwardly flinched, the anger in her voice clear and pronounced.

Once again, one of my best friends just wasn't getting their way today. "You said you had to be free to chase your dreams." "I thought my life was going in a different direction... I-I just felt that I... I had to give it everything I had, ya know? I had to focus on one thing." "Is that why you told Clyde you broke up with me? Because you'd be 'dripping in bitches?' At that moment I could help but face palm. 'God, Stan you're an idiot!'

"God, why does everyone suddenly remember what everybody says?" I then heard the sound of a locker slamming, which I can only assume was Wendy's. "I'm happy Stan. I'm happy I know who you really are now! You're someone who can't be counted on, you're someone who can just bale on the people you love." And then the hallway was quiet. Damn, this day started off like shit and just seemed to get worse and worse; at least in my friends cases.

I heard was sounded like a lackluster sigh, which I knew could only belong to Stan and watched as he dragged himself slowly to class. I would've comforted him like I did Kyle, but I had a feeling he rather be in the company of his own thoughts.

After I knew Stan had entered the classroom, did I decided to head in too. I sighed, "This is going to be long day isn't. Fuck." The bell sounded just as I walked in.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I clenched my teeth in anger. Why wouldn't he stop staring? His stupid half glances were starting to grate on me. I knew he was hurt, but he was one that broke up with _me_ not the other way around. It's funny, if this younger me this whole break-up drama I probably would be crying, and Bebe or Red would have to comfort, but now... I was done. I, Wendy Testaburger no longer wanted anything to Stan Marsh. The ironic thing about that, however, was Stan currently make his way over to my table. Bebe, gave me a knowing look. "You want me to get rid of him Wendy?" I shook my head. I knew that with my mental vow in place, I couldn't back down, I needed to enforce it. "No, I've got it Bebe. Thanks though." I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

Stan eventually made his way over and was giving me a slight smile. I for one wasn't in the mood. "Not, be rude Stan, but what do want?" I watched as Stan began to haphazardly squeeze his fists. "W-Wendy, can I—talk you...alone? Please?" he looked at me with sad eyes. "Stan..." I sighed, "Alright. I'll be back Bebe." She nodded. I hopped down from the lunch table and Stan and I walked over to a corner of the lunchroom for privacy.

Both our group friends gave us somewhat confused, yet understanding glances before looking away and going back to whatever they were previously doing. We were once again face to face. My arms were currently crossed and I was silently tapping my foot in silence. A minute ended up going by and we were just staring at one another. "Stan, look, I—" before I could lay down to Stan how I felt, chapped, yet warm lips crashed themselves on mine.

I quickly pushed him off. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, STAN MARSH! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!" I exclaimed, alerting everyone in the cafeteria to our current predicament. I was infuriated. This was truly a new low for Stan. I gave him a hard slap across the face. I watched as Stan grabbed his cheek, he looked as if he were on the verge of tears. "W-Wendy, look I know—I know I fucked up, but...I-I need—"

In that moment all I could do was give a snide laugh. "O-Oh, so now_ you_ want me back?" My amber irises staring cold and hard into Stan's dark brown ones. "You left _me _Stan, not the other way around!" "P-Please Wendy!" he tried grabbing my hand, but I pulled away. "Y-you just don't—I tried to be nice about this Stan, but you know I don't really care at this point anymore. Stan read my lips, "WE ARE THROUGH! No more back and forth between us! I-I can't do it anymore, alright. You had your chance!" And with that I walked away back to my table. I could sense all eyes on me, but I refused to acknowledge them. As I sat down at the table, I lazily picked up my fork and began to play with my salad. The tomato I was rolling back and forth was hell of a lot more interesting than anything I had to deal with today.

"Wendy are you alright?" I heard Red's soft and kind voice ask. I looked up from my playing with my salad. "At this point Red, I just want school to end."

The screeching sound of the bell pierced my ears causing me to jump as it echoed through the cafeteria signaling the end of lunch. 'Oh, thank god, only one more class left and I can go the hell home!' I hopped down from the table and exited the cafeteria, Bebe and Red both absorbed in the own conversation as they followed a little ways behind me.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I still couldn't believe Wendy Testaburger had actually done it—she was actually _done_ dating Stan. "Well, shit," I mumbled as I watched Wendy walk out of the cafeteria. It was weird, I never though in a million years I'd actually have respect? Was it respect? Or was it something else entirely? Whatever it was, today I'd seen a side of Wendy today that somewhat exhilarated and mystified me at the same time. The weird part of it though, was this wasn't my first time feeling like this when it came to Wendy Testaburger. The first time I felt this when I watched as Wendy beat the ever-loving shit out of Cartman for making fun of breast cancer. (God, I absolutely loved that fight. I kinda wish I'd brought a video camera to use on Cartman for blackmail. Damn it) the way she refused to take Cartman's crap, regardless of the consequences. I was completely breath taken, not to mention she had one hell of a right hook. (I mean, I could've sworn Cartman lost three teeth that day)

"Hey, Ken you coming?" I heard Kyle call. I looked around and realized that Kyle and I were the only ones in the cafeteria. I ran up to him and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry Kyle, I spaced out there for a bit." Kyle just smiled slightly, "No prob, dude. C'mon before Mr. Garrison gives us detention or something for being late."

"Pfft, Detention's like a second home for me. Not one bit scary, just boring as hell."

"Well, that's great for you, but I for one—" "Yeah, yeah. Let's go mister 'Goody two-shoes' I said jokingly.

"Hey." Kyle tried to hit me, but I easily dodged out of the way and ran down the hall toward our classroom. I could hear Kyle running behind me. "Kenny, wait up!" I heard him call. "You're too slow!" I teased. Kyle eventually caught up, slightly out breath. "Damn you and your athleticism!" glaring daggers at me. "You know you love me," I said give Kyle a cheeky grin. Kyle just rolled his eyes and I opened up the door and we both made our way inside and took our seats.

I took a glance over at Stan every now and again. He seemed devoid of any life. (Great, I have a feeling that emo Stan might be making his return sometime soon, shit) I even bothered to glance at Wendy. From what I was able to observe on the surface she seemed unaffected by today's events, but I had a feeling inwardly she just wanted today to be over. "Kenny, are you done?" I heard Mr. Garrison ask, snapping me back to reality. "H-huh?" I asked. Thankfully do to my parka cover most of my face expect my eyes, no one could see the blush of embarrassment that was on my face right now. "Well, Kenny. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to talk about your next project assignment." Everyone in the class groaned.

"Oh, stop you big babies!" Mr. Garrison snapped. "This one will be a team effort. Think of it as a look of perspective. You will be paired up for a month with someone in class, and hanging out with them each day—including weekends..." More groans echoed through the classroom. But Mr. Garrison paid it no mind. "Learning everything you can possible can about said person and then once the month is up you're to write a report about how the time you've spent together helped you learn more about one another. See it's pretty simple. Ok, now I need to assign partners."

Before Mr. Garrison could speak, Kyle raised his hand. "Mr. Garrison can't we choose our own partners?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Mr. Garrison wasn't in the mood to argue. "Because, Kyle! Now the faster you let me get through this the fast you all get to go home."

"Shut up, Jew!" Cartman said.

"Screw you, fatass!" Kyle snapped.

I watched as Mr. Garrison rubbed his temples in frustration. "If you two don't mind!" Mr. Garrison practically yelled. This shut both Kyle and Cartman up, I for one couldn't be more grateful. "Kyle and Bebe."

"Cartman and Butters. Seeing as Butters will be back at school next week."

"Craig and Stan."

"Jimmy and Timmy."

"Token and Red.

Clyde and Tweek."

"And finally, Kenny and Wendy."

I continued to stare a Wendy as after everyone left class and she went up to Mr. Garrison trying to reason with him about something. "I'm sorry Wendy, but my decision is final." Wendy let out a small huff, before taking her leave. I quickly got up grabbed my backpack and ran after her.

"Wendy! Hey, Wendy wait up!" I called. I watched as she stopped her back facing me. "What is it Kenny?" her voice sounded worn and tired. "Look, I know I'm not your first choice for a partner considering my reputation—"

"So, what do you want, a medal?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Wendy remark. "I don't really need a medal. I already know how amazing I am."

My smart remark caused Wendy to turn around to face me. I could see bits of unleashed anger in her amber irises. "Oh, don't flatter yourself! Dick." Wendy snapped. "I'll take that as a compliment." I wiggled my eyebrows. She just looked at me, her anger slightly rising.

"Ugh, why did I have to be stuck with you? And for a month no less."

"Oh, c'mon. At least I'm not Stan," I stated.

I swear I saw Wendy visibly flinch at the mention at Stan's name, I'd messed up. "W-Wendy, I'm—" "J-just meet me at the park tomorrow, got it?" Was all she said as she turned sharply on her heel and walked away and out the front doors of the school. I inwardly sighed. This was a 'great' start to a month long project...


	2. Habits of My Heart

**A/N: Hi, thanks for all the support on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. So, in honor of all the support, I present the next chapter and I'll have more you all soon. Oh, and to any newcomers thanks for your support too. I mentioned in the first chapter that Butter's would be back a school tomorrow, but when writing this chapter I felt it was better to have Wendy and Kenny start the assignment on the weekend So, during this chapter it's Friday. So, Butter's will be back at school during the following week/ the next chapter!**

_Vain_

_Chapter 2: Habits of My Heart_

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, I had to spend a whole goddamn month doing a paired up assignment with someone in class. That, in the grand scheme of things wouldn't be so bad if it was with one of my friends like Red or Bebe. But, instead I get paired Kenny McCormick; the. No. 1 sexual deviant in South Park Elementary-no, probably in the whole town of South Park. As I made my way to the front door of my house, I grabbed the key from under the mat that my mom kept for me and just in case of emergencies and unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Mom?" I called as I took off my shoes and placed them by the door. Nothing. "Dad?" no reply. I gave an exasperated sigh as I tiredly climbed up the stairs and headed to my room. I threw open the door and tossed my bag lazily in my computer chair and flopped down on my bed, bouncing up slightly from the impact.

"I hate my life!" My voice muffled from my bed covers. As I lie down on my comfy bed today's event seemed to become nothing a hazy memories as I felt my eyes began to droop. Giving a slight yawn I was ready to give in to my current desire and sleep, but apparently "today" wasn't ready to let me do so as I felt my phone vibrate. I sighed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I felt my stomach drop as my eyes came face to face with the wallpaper that decorated my phone's homepage. It was a picture of Stan and I on our last date at Whistlin' Willy's both smiling as a long connected piece of cheese hung from our mouths.

As I started longing at the photo I was conflicted. I had instinctively pushed the trashcan icon and I was currently hesitating on pushing the delete icon. Why? Why was I hesitating? We were through-no more. So what was holding me back? After about a minute went by, I decided to temporarily ignore my current predicament and get down to the real root of the problem that had caused my now current one to surface, my text messages.

I opened my text messages. I had three sets of texts, the first from Bebe. From what I read she seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about this project. I for one already knew why... she had a crush on Kyle. She'd always had ever since we were young... yeah at one point she dated Clyde, but I guess it was really only a fling. In a way, I was happy for her, she could finally have her chance at happiness... and yet, I honestly would be lying to myself I said wasn't a little envious of my friend developing a possible relationship after mine just ended.

I gave Bebe a half-hearted reply. She responded back a minute later and told me she'd call me tomorrow and tell me how her first day went. Once that was over, I went to my next set of text. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity as I read the text.

_**Hey, it's me...**_

'It couldn't be... right?' There were very few people that had my number, so if I was right, then...

_Kenny?_ It took a moment for a reply. _**That's what they call me. Hello, princess.**_

A part of me was seething at the look on Kenny's face as he wrote this. _How'd you get my number?_

_**... Let's just say a little birdie told me...**_

_Oh? Are you going to tell me?_

_**I'll tell you tomorrow—if I feel like it :P**_

I mentally sighed at this. _Fine. So, what do you need?_

_**Nothing really. So, we're meeting at the park tomorrow?**_

_Yeah. Why? Do you want to meet somewhere else tomorrow?_

_**No, I'm fine... and Wendy?**_

_Yeah?_

This time it took about a minute for a reply.

_**You know what... Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow ;)**_

_Alright, Kenny. Bye. _

I was still kind of shocked that Kenny actually bothered to text me. Once my conversation with Kenny was over, I went to my last set of texts. I once again felt my heart drop as I saw who the sender of these texts were. At first, I was tempted to outright delete them without a second thought, but decided to give 'him' the benefit of a doubt just to see what 'he' had to say. As I read the texts I felt my eye twitch slightly. He was sorry? Was that all _he_ had to say?! In a fit of anger I closed my phone and got up and threw it roughly on my dresser. 'Dick!' I felt my stomach rumbling at this point, sleep now the furthest thing from my mind.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. A piece of paper was sitting on the counter. I had a feeling it was from my parents. I picked it up and began to read it. My mother's cursive handwriting decorated the paper.

_Hey, honey. If you're reading this right now, your dad and I aren't home right now... _I rolled my eyes at obvious statement. 'Well, no shit Sherlock!' I loved my parents, but sometimes... I gave a slight sigh as I directed my attention back to the note. _We'll be back pretty late, so don't wait up. There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry._ My stomach growled as I read this particular part. I did one last scan of the note before putting it back down on the counter and going to the fridge and getting out the spaghetti and then going to the cabinet and getting a plate.

After I finished eating I sat down on the couch and decided to see what was on T.V. As I lazily flicked through the channels nothing really interesting caught my eye. I turned off the T.V. and headed up to my room.I wasn't really a television watcher anyway. It was a Friday, so I wasn't really in the mood to do anything, homework related or otherwise, so I decided to go bed early. I went to my dresser and grabbed my nightgown and got dressed. I climbed into bed, a yawn escaped my lips. My eyes drooped as I silently stared at my phone sitting on my dresser on the opposite side of the room. I felt the urge to go and get it just to see if I got a response from 'him', but I quickly pushed the urge back and turned on my side and shut my eyes for the night, hoping that no matter what happened tomorrow, it was a hell of a lot better than anything today had bothered to give me.

(1 hour ago...)

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I trudged slowly to my house, hoping to take in as much as I could around me before I ended up at my shitty destination; home. As I passed the familiar houses of my friends (and Cartman's. Again, not really a friend) I couldn't help but wonder how they were dealing with the assignment, as well as how Stan was dealing with everything considering what happened today. Usually when Stan got into one of his depressed moods, Kyle was his first place for support, I being the second and Cartman only as a last resort. I decided once I got home I'd call Kyle, if everything was "calm" and I really mean that lightly knowing how my damn drunkard parents are, I didn't really expect much. I just hoped Karen was safe and out of harm's way.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice the splintered wood and slightly bent metal of the rail tracks come slowly into view. _Pabst blue-ribbon _cans and beer bottles were in the distance littering our front yard like shitty Christmas decorations. As I near even closer to house, I could only sigh. Shouting echoing through the house. 'Fucking fantastic... I wonder what the hell it was this time.'

"YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!" the shrill voice of my mother exclaimed.

"NO FUCK YOU! YOU DUMB BITCH!" my dad roared. As I stepped inside, I didn't even bother to look their way, I just gave a small glance, their slight blurry silhouettes going at it. I jumped slightly at a beer bottle flying straight past me and with great force shattered against the wall, a piece ricocheting off the wall grazing my cheek. I flinched slightly at the pain, but quickly ignored it. "Drunk bastards," I muttered, leaving them to their stupid fight. As I opened to the door to my room, I heard the sound of faint crying coming from my closet, my heart broke. I placed my bag down on the floor and slowly made way over to my closet and pulled it open.

My little sister, with ash-blonde and somewhat matted hair and dirt covering her face, was sitting in my closet crying her eyes out. "Kar?" I said in a soft voice as I got down to her level. She slowly looked up at me, more tears poured down her face as she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled in my chest. I sighed as sat crossed-legged and pulled Karen into my lap and wrapped my lanky arms around her. I couldn't help but flinch at how cold she was. "S-see, Kenny, I-I did what you told me. G-go to your room and close the door and stay here until mommy and daddy calm down," I heard her say through muffled cries. "I-I know Kar, and you did great," I said giving her a small smile. She gave me small smile back before her face turned into a look of worry. "What's wrong Kar-bear?"

"K-Kenny, your cheek." I felt soft, yet cold fingers graze my cheek. It felt comforting to the touch. "Don't worry, Kar I'm fine." I gave Karen a reassuring smile.

"But, Kenny, it could get infected."

"Trust me Kar-bear, I'm good. I'll I care about is how you are. Are you good?" Karen nodded. "Well, then we're both fine." I watched as Karen opened her mouth slightly as if she wanted to say something, but quickly closed it. During our short conversation, my damn drunk parents seemingly decided to call it quits for tonight because it was extremely quite throughout my house. Even so, neither Karen nor I moved, we were content just staying like that. "I-I hate it when mommy and daddy fight," I heard Karen say softly. "I know Kar, I know," I sighed. I knew that no matter what are parents did or how fucking wasted they got Karen loved our parents; in a way I did too. I knew they loved us, at least when they were sober, so I hate it when they decide to just fucking drink all hours of the goddamn day without giving a second thought to how it affects us. I tired, tried so many times when I was younger to believe that they'd get better, they'd see the error of their ways, especially when we found out that my mother was pregnant with Karen.

I wanted—I prayed that things would be different for her. She wouldn't have to deal with the pain of going without food and proper housing and clothes like Kevin and I had. She wouldn't have to deal with crying herself to sleep wondering if her parents gave a shit about her wellbeing. But it seems that my wish was even too hard for God himself to grant. As I ran my fingers through my sister's hair, I made a vow that no matter how long it took, or how much strain it took on me I would eventually get my sister and I out of here. While Mysterion may be keeping her hope alive. I knew as her older brother that hope could only last so long.

"I love you Karen," I said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Kenny." I felt her squeeze back. "Hey, Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go watch T.V.?" I thought about it for a second and realized I had things to do. "No thanks Kar-bear. I have things to do, I'll come watch with you later, ok?" "Ok, Kenny!" she smiled as she left the room. I sighed a hefty sigh as I got up and lay down on my bed. "I hate my life!" after sitting there sulking for a bit, I sat up and grabbed my backpack and pulled out my phone. As I looked at it I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. There wasn't really anything special about it. It was a simple iPhone with texting and internet features. But, one thing that seemed to bug me every time I pulled it out was knowing that Kyle's parents were the ones who brought it for me as a birthday present. They were even going out of their way to pay the monthly bill that came with it. For months I wanted to return the gift, but every time I ended up not doing it.

In a way I'm kind of glad I didn't give it away. Besides, no one in my family knows expect for Karen who I consider to be the most trustworthy not to tell. I began to shift through my phone's contacts, I tapped on Kyle's name and started texting him.

_Hey Kyle what do you think about the project Mr. Garrison gave us? Oh, and have you talked to Stan yet? How is he?_

I stared up at my celling as I waited for a response. A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate and looked at my screen and gave a small smirk.

_**Yo, Ken. I don't really know, I mean I got paired up with Bebe. She's not bad or anything, but when we were younger she had a crush on me.**_

I raised an eyebrow as I read Kyle's text.

_Really? Bebe had a crush on you?_

_**Yeah. She even told me I had a nice ass, before she "broke up" with me and went with Clyde.**_

_Oh, well...sorry, dude._

_**Nah, i-it's not like we were together or anything...**_

I rolled my eyes at Kyle's text.

_You've got a crush on Bebe, dude._

I smirked as I wrote this.

_**What?! N-no. Don't be dumb Ken!**_

_Yeah, whatever Kyle. You can't fool me._

I chuckled at the thought of Kyle's face heating up.

_**Whatever, Ken. :P**_

_:P So, what's up with Stan?_

_**I honestly don't know dude. I tried talking to him on our way home, but it was like he was a lifeless zombie. Not even my normal arguing with Cartman got a response. I have a feeling this is even worse than when Wendy broke up with him the first time for Token and he turned into 'Emo Stan' **_

_Really? Hm...Have you tried texting him?_

_**Yeah, but no response.**_

_Damn. Kyle, I suggest we keep an eye on Stan. I don't think Stan would be the one for drastic measures, but..._

_**Y-you can't be serious. You think Stan might try to—**_

_I'm not saying anything, but you could never be too careful_

I cringed and felt slightly nauseous at the thought of seeing Stan's soul being tormented in hell and not being able to know I wasn't able to help when he was alive. I was the only one out of my friends who I felt should have to deal with the type of pain I've suffered. Never truly knowing the full graces of heaven or being stuck in hell longer than I want and having to deal with Satan and Saddam's bullshit love problems. (I'd never wish that on anyone...expect maybe Cartman, he's just a down right asshole.)

_**Yeah, you're right Ken, but with this project who knows how much we'll be seeing Stan.**_

_True. I guess we'll have to see if we can get Craig to keep us filled in. Hopefully he understands our situation and decides not to be a dick._

_**Yeah, I hope so Ken. Anyway, I'll talk you on Monday my mom's calling me down for dinner. Bye!**_

_Alright, bye. _

And with that my conversation with Kyle had come to an end, and yet—I felt the sporadic urge to talk with someone random and that's how I decided to start a short but sweet conversation with the one and only Wendy Testaburger, who was not only my best friend now and official _ex-girlfriend_, but she was my partner in a whole month long assignment. (Thanks Mr. Garrison. Dick.)

As I clicked on Wendy's name in my contact I came face to face with a blank screen. I wasn't sure what I should say, I had a feeling she would already find it weird that she was getting a random text from me. However, just thinking about it that way made me give a slight smirk at the thought of her reaction.

_Hey...it's me. _

It took a moment for her to respond, but my guess was, she was trying to figure out who she was talking to. Eventually though, she got it.

_**Kenny?**_

_That's what they call me. Hey, princess._

I chuckled at the term of endearment I used knowing she wasn't one who liked to be taken lightly.

_**H-how'd you get my number?**_

Instead of telling her the answer out right (Thanks Bebe) I decided to toy with her.

_...let's just say a little a little birdie told me..._

Surprisingly enough I thought Wendy would've been peeved, but instead she decided to play along.

_**Oh? Are you gonna tell me?**_

_I'll tell you tomorrow—if I feel like it :P_

_**Fine. So, what do you need?**_

Our small and somewhat amusing conversation came to an abrupt halt.

_Nothing really. So, we're meeting at the park tomorrow?_

_**Yeah. Why? Do you want to meet somewhere else?**_

In the grand scheme of things I wasn't really sure as to why I asked here where we were meeting. I guess part of me thought she might flake, which in all honesty didn't bother me in the slightest it just gave me more of a reason to sleep. Sadly though, that didn't seem to be the case.

_No, I'm fine... and Wendy?_

_**Yeah?**_

I still felt slightly bad about accidentally bringing up Stan the way I did knowing she was still hurting. (Yeah, I know. Kenny the perv actually cares about someone besides wonder when he's gonna get in a girls pants?! Holy shit, Batman! I'm not that much of a dick) Anyway, as I was about to write an apology, something internally stopped me. "I probably should tell her face to face, it'll probably go better."

_You know what... Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow._

_**Alright, Kenny. Bye.**_

And with that the conversation was done. I gave a hefty yawn as I ran my fingers through my shaggy dry blonde hair. As I checked the time on my phone, I sighed, it was 7:00 P.M. it was pretty much dinner during this time in the McCormick household. Hopefully my dumb drunk parents remembered to at least buy some food **before** booze this time. "Ah, who am I kidding..." I placed my iPhone in my dresser door and made my way to the kitchen to see whatever edible food I could scrounge for my sister and I—or at least my sister, I wasn't really concerned if I ate, I was used to going periods of days and even a week without food.

As I entered the living room, I saw my sister was curled up on the couch sleep, her small body jittering from the cold. I slowly went over to her sleeping body as not to wake her and took off my coat and placed her arms in the sleeves and zipped up the coat. I couldn't help but give a small smile as I watched a smile make its way onto her face as she snuggled into the warmth of my coat.

"T-thank you Kenny," I heard her soft voice mumble.

"You're welcome Kar-bear. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready, alright?"

"Hmm." Karen gave a small nod before drifting back to sleep. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead before making my way to the kitchen. I first opened up the cabinets. Nothing. But bits of dust and empty and non-empty beer bottles scatter about, I could only sigh and grimace as I closed the cabinet. Next, the fridge. Which sadly mostly mirrored the cabinet, with a slightly variation of an egg carton that only seemed to contain two eggs and pizza box with surprisingly two pieces of uneaten pizza. "Pizza it is then..." I mumbled as I pulled out the box. I grabbed two plates and placed the slices separately in the microwave before placing them on the table.

I went over to Karen's still sleeping body and gave her a slight shake. "Kar-bear, wakey, wakey! The foods ready." Her eyes slowly opened, they were still glazed with sleep. "Hm? What are we having?" "Pizza." Karen was now sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. My orange parka barely fitting her small petite frame making her look like an oversized stuffed animal. "Pizza sounds good. Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kevin?"

"I don't know Kar, probably out with his friends." 'Or other things...' I ruffled Karen's hair and smiled. "I'm sure he's fine Kar. Now let's eat before our food get cold."

"Ok."

I continued to run my fingers through my sister, as I lay beside her. She was currently asleep in my bed tightly clutching her dolly in comfort, she'd fallen asleep while telling me all about her 'guardian angel' She really loved him and when she talked about him she seemed to light up a Christmas and in a weird way I could help but feel somewhat jealous at listening my sister gush about my superhero counterpart. My thoughts were interrupted by a small rap at my door. "Come in..." my door opened up slightly and I saw my brother popped his head in.

"Hey, Ken. Karen with you?" I gave a nod. "Yeah, she's sleep..." Silence. It was something I was surprisingly accustomed to it. Kevin and I seemed to operate better that way anyway, we said what needed to each other and we were done. No strings attached. "Karen asked about you. So, what happened?"

"Nothin' much, I was with a friend." Lying down was doing anything for me, so I sat up. "Oh..." my brother was pretty much known for staying out late doing god knows what. I didn't really care for the most part, but I still couldn't feel slightly scared, hoping he got back safe and sound. I didn't even want to imagine the negative outcome. "You know it's 2:30 a.m. right?" I stated looking down at the sheets. "Oh, is it?" I just nodded. I knew full well he was just trying to play it off. "Mom and Dad fought again," I said. Kevin just sighed, "That explains the quiet."

"Yep."

"So, I'm gonna go to bed, night Ken."

"Night Kevin."

And with that my bedroom door closed. I sighed. Yep, welcome to my life; the life of poor boy Kenny McCormick. Nothing special, nothing grand. I stared out the window, the light from the moon was the only source of light in my room. I couldn't help but wonder if tomorrow was going to be any different as I lay my head on my pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Dreams and Disasters

_Vain_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and positive reviews! Especially with only two chapter so far. I wasn't really sure what to expect when I wrote this so thank you all again, plus I really love writing this, so yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I hope I did somewhat of a decent job with Tweek I've never written him before. **

_Chapter 3: Dreams and Disasters _

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

As always expect on very rare occasions (and I do mean rare) woke up to the sound of my parents screaming their lungs out at each other. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat up giving a yawn. I pulled the covers off my body, the wind from outside seeped through the cracked walls of my room giving it a slight chill. I opened up my dresser drawer to check the time on my phone, It read 9:30 a.m. 'I should probably get ready, don't wanna keep Ms. Testaburger waiting now do we?' I looked over a small lump curled under my bed sheets. 'I wonder if Craig will mind Karen hanging out with Ruby for a bit while I hang with Wendy.' I gave a long and needed stretch before grabbing my phone out the drawer and texting Craig.

_Yo, Craig, it's me Kenny. Do you mind if Karen hangs with Ruby for a bit? I'm gonna be out with Wendy and I'm not sure how long I'll be and I don't trust her to be a home with my parents right now._

I waited about a minute before I got a reply.

_**Yeah, no prob. Already trying to get into your best friends ex's pants? You don't waste time do you?**_

_Thanks. And Fuck you Tucker! You know damn well it's not like that, so fuck off._

_**Yeah well... t(- _ -)t**_

_Whatever. I'll see you in an hour._

I sighed as I put my phone away. I decided I go take a shower first before waking my sister to the same fate. I grabbed a partially clean grey shirt and typical orange pants from my closet and slowly opened my door as slowly as could thankfully not waking her up in the process. I hadn't realized it until I stepped out into the hallway, but it was surprisingly quiet, I could make out what sounded like our TV and what sounded like my dad downing a beer. I walked out into the living room and sure enough I was right, the TV was going and my dad was lazily sprawled on the couch drinking what to seemed to be the final contents of a beer as he tossed that one to the floor and pulled out another one and cracked it open.

"Dad?" I called not really knowing what kind of answer I wanted or thought I'd get. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be anything intelligent. "Whaddya...want?" my dad replied, his speech slightly slurred meaning he was pretty much on his way to being completely drunk and incomprehensible. 'And that's why Karen will be out of the house for the day' "Where's mom?"

"W-Work of course, t-twerp!" he responded, a small burp irrupted from his throat. "Now leave me alone," he snapped. "At least mom works," I mumbled as I left my dad to his own devices and went to go take a shower. After about 5 minutes trying to take feasible shower with our slightly busted (to where we have to use duct tape to even get a steady stream of not even hot, but luke-warm water at best) shower system, I went into my room to wake up Karen.

"Kar-bear, it's time to wake up," I said in a soft tone giving my sister a soft shake. Her head popping up from the covers revealing her cute bedhead of hair earning a giggle from me. "Had a nice sleep, sleepyhead?" Karen sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and gave me a still sleep filled smile.

"Morning Kenny. Y-yeah, I had a dream that you and I along mommy, daddy and Kevin were out getting ice cream and everyone was happy. I wish it wasn't a dream though." I saw my sister's smile turn to one of sadness, but I refused to let it stay that way. "Hey, Karen how would you like to go to Ruby's for the day? I have somewhere to be soon and I'm sure you don't want to be here with just dad." I couldn't help but smile too as a smile once again took hold and her eyes had this sparkle in them.

"Really Kenny?!"

I nodded "Yep. Go take a shower and then we can go."

"Ok! Thank you so much, Kenny!" Karen wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Not a problem," I ruffled her hair a bit. She hopped out of bed and went to my closet and pulled out a blue box and opened it pulled a pair of somewhat clean clothes and other feminine things and headed to the bathroom. We didn't really have that many clothes and the clothes we do have I'm only able to wash them once a month thanks to the kindness of Mrs. Farnickle letting me wash them seeing as we don't really have washer or dryer to do so. Just because my parents didn't mind smelling like meth and alcohol didn't mean I had to let Karen or I suffer (Oh, did I forget to mention my parents run a meth lab? Yeah... shocking isn't it—no, not really. I'm just happy Karen knows nothing about it).

"Are you ready to go Kenny?" My sister walked into the room with a long sleeved beige shirt with a white flower on the left side and dark and somewhat fade and slightly ripped jeans. I went into my closet grabbed my iconic orange parka and put it on as well as my brown mitts and brown boots 'I really need to save up some money and buy a new pair' My sister followed suite by putting on her green jacket with a plum color on the collar and plum colored mitts and beige boots.

"Alright, let's go." Karen said as she grabbed my hand and led me out my room. That I remember my phone and wallet. "Hold on, Kar I forgot my phone and wallet." I headed back into my room and grabbed my iPhone off my dresser and opened my drawer reached in the very back and grabbed my NASCAR logo wallet and placed them both in my pocket before heading back to Karen.

"Ok, now let's go," I smiled. As Karen and I made our way through the living room I rolled my eyes as I saw my dad sprawled out on the couch this time a beer bottle hanging lazily from his limp hand, snores echoing throughout the room. 'Typical.' I saw Karen give our father a look of sadness.

"We'll be back later dad," I called, knowing full well I wasn't going to get a response. I opened the door Karen and I stepped outside into the chilly, crisp morning air and made our way to Craig's house.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Wendy are you awake?"

I woke to the sound of a rap on my door and my mom calling me. I groaned as I sadly pulled off my covers and yawned. "I-I'm now," I replied annoyance dripping from my voice. "I'm sorry Wendy, it's just that I have to do something's for the Council this morning and I'm not sure when I'll get home. Your father was called in for something major at work, but said he'd try and get back by dinner."

"Ok, mom. And don't worry I have somewhere to be today, so I don't know when I'll be home either." 'And even if I didn't have anything to do today, it not like I was really counting on you guys being home anyway.'

"Oh, alright sweetie. Try not to stay out too late even if it is the weekend."

"Got it mom, see ya later!"

"Bye, honey!"

I listened as my mother's footsteps faded away and I heard the door downstairs close with a definable 'click' before letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. 'Well I guess that's one way to start off your Saturday' I looked over at my clock on my night table which read 10:30 a.m. 'Better not keep pretty-boy Kenneth.' I got out up out of bed and got myself a set of clothes and went to go take a shower.

After about 5 minutes, I came out clean refreshed. I dried the remaining wetness from my hair before looking myself over in the mirror. I was wearing violet sweater with a darker shade of purple lining the ends and my classic yellow trousers and socks. "I think look fine, I mean it's not like it's a date or anything." I gave myself a nod of reassurance. "I think this'll do." I smiled at myself before deciding to deal with my hair. Once my hair was done which I decided to put it in a side braid to save on time and honestly just pure laziness, I happened to notice that my phone notification light was blinking.

I turned it on and saw that I'd missed 2 text messages. One from Red the other from Bebe. The texts themselves pretty much just letting me know that everything seemed to be going good on their side and wishing me good luck. I smiled as replied thanking them both. I was almost done, I went into my closet grabbed my light purple jacket that had a navy blue trim, navy blue gloves and my pink beret and put them on. I also grabbed my brown satchel and placed it over my shoulder, grabbing both my wallet and phone and placing them inside.

"Alright, good to go!"

I left my room and headed down stairs. I wasn't really up for eating right now so I went put on my sneakers and walked out of the house making sure the door was closed tightly behind me before making my way to the park.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I had just dropped Karen off at Craig's and told her I'd be back to pick her up later and I was currently making my way to the park. The clouds overcast the sky blocking out the sun's rays making the air cooler than normal, thankfully for me my trusty parka got the job done with only cold seeping in every once and awhile.

After about a minute I saw the kids' playground come into view. As I closer I noticed a small petite figure with a pink beret and long black hair slowly swinging back on forth on a swing. "Well, good morning, Princess!" I called causing her to turn her head in my general direction, her eyes holding a bit of annoyance.

"Well, good morning to you _pretty-boy_," I heard Wendy mumble.

"Pretty-boy? Does Wendy Testaburger think I'm hot?" I teased. Wendy just rolled her eyes. "You wish!" Wendy up off the swing and headed toward me. Her eyes and tone serious. "Listen here, McCormick. What we're doing right now, is for a project _only_, so don't get any ideas understand? We're not friends, not a couple or anything your sleazy mind can come up with. We are _partners_ and that's it!"

I hadn't realized it, but Wendy was pretty short because I was currently having to look down at her as she spoke, even though I had to admitted she wasn't bad to look at in the slightest she seemed to surprisingly fill out my quota for good looking girls. 'Wow, Stan you did have some level of expertise when it came to picking a girl, kudos.'

"What are you staring at McCormick?" I was snapped back into reality with Wendy looking up at me, she didn't look pleased. "O-Oh, nothing." I backed up a bit and held up my hands defensive. "Don't worry Wendy, I promise, I Kenny McCormick will only see this as a _project_ and nothing more," I gave a small bow as if I were a knight which earned a surprising giggle from Wendy. 'Even her giggle is cute!'

"So now that we understand our boundaries. What do you want to do Kenny?"

"Hmm?" As I stood there thinking, the wind whipping my face and raking my body with a chill, I got an idea. "How bout we head to Tweek Bros. and get some hot chocolate. It beats staying out here am I right?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"OK, then princess let's go!"

Wendy sighed, "Why do you keep calling me princess?"

I turned to her and smirked. "Think of it as a term of endearment."

"Endearment, really?"

"Hm-hm."

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever, _Pretty-boy. _C'mon let's go."

"See, now you're getting it," I chuckled as I made my way beside her and we headed to Tweek Bros.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I knew it would take us a while to get to Tweek's coffee shop, but in all honesty it didn't bother me. In fact, I rather liked the silence between Kenny and I, it had this comforting feel to it. "Hey Kenny..."

"Hmm."

"I know this is kind of random, but...do you have any dreams?" I gave a glance over at Kenny. His face was scrunched up in thought. "You know...I never really thought about it."

"Oh..."

"I kind of try to live everyday as it comes as simple as that sounds."

"Yeah, it is simple, but I think for someone like you it works"

"It does?"

I saw Kenny give a puzzled look. "Yeah. You just seem like the type that can take things with a 'grain of salt'."

"Oh, well, I—" Kenny started, but I cut him off. "But...I also feel that you Kenny are very loyal."

"Loyal? What makes you say that?" Kenny sounded intrigued.

"I see the way you are with your friends, it's like you're watching over them; protecting them."

Kenny didn't say anything, instead he stared on ahead.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I was honestly quite surprised at how observant Wendy was. Was I really that transparent? I wasn't sure how to respond, so I didn't. Thankfully for us, we reached our destination. I opened the door to Tweek Bros. coffee, both Wendy and I stepped inside the aroma of instant brew and home brew coffee wrapping both of us in a warm secure blanket. "I'm not one for coffee, but even I can't I deny that it smells awesome," I said.

"I agree," Wendy replied. "C'mon, let's go sit." I nodded as I followed Wendy over to a booth and sat down. We were both now face to face. "So..." Wendy started.

"Yes, Princess?" I teased, giving a cocky smirk.

"Please, stop that!"

"Stop what?" I pretended to be aloof knowing clear well what I was doing.

"Ugh!" Wendy looked away peeved.

I gave a short laugh, before ultimately admitted defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," I declared. Wendy gave me a skeptical look.

"So..." I started.

"Yeah?"

Wendy's amber irises' bore into my cerulean ones. I surprisingly found myself being drawn to them. 'Wendy's eyes are really—' in that moment I had to stop myself. 'What is going on with me? First I'm checking her out, then I'm complimenting her laugh and _now_ I'm being drawn to her eyes?! I refused. Wendy was nothing more than a partner. Nothing more; nothing less. She knew this and so did I, so whatever was starting, had to quickly end.

"Enny. Hey, Kenny!" Wendy's soft voice calling out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Kenny you ok?" her eyes held a look of worry. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I replied giving a smile not that she could see it through my parka. My eyes refused to stay transfixed on her for long in fear I might say or do something I'd regret.

"So, ready for those drinks now?" I asked not really waiting for a reply before my eyes wandered over to a certain twitchy blond boy currently sitting at the cash register and twitching ever-so-slightly. "Tweek!" I called. The loudness of my muffled voice seemed to put Tweek on edge because his head snapped up in alarm and his eyes darted around the room quite sporadically before his eyes settled on me. I gave a wave. "K-Kenny?" his eyes trailed slightly to the left and he spotted Wendy as well. "Gah! W-Wendy too?" Wendy who was seemingly lost in thought, heard her name being called and looked over and saw I was talking to Tweek.

"Hello, Tweek." Wendy gave a Tweek a smile.

"H-Hi, W-Wendy," Tweek replied back.

Tweek hopped off the stool and made his way over to us.

_(30 minutes ago) _

**Wendy's P.O.V**

For a simple project starting a conversation proved to be pretty hard, I mean we were talking about dreams a second ago and now; nothing. We were just staring at each other. Even though I had to admit, even if I denied it to Kenny himself, mentally I couldn't deny that his eyes were pretty—I quickly had to catch myself, I couldn't do this, I was very clear with Kenny and myself. No attachments. This was a project and nothing more.

"So..."Kenny started.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I noticed in that moment, Kenny seemed tense and his eye moment was pretty sporadic. He was fine just a second ago. Was something on his mind?

"Kenny?" I called, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Kenny!" I called a bit louder, this time I seemed to get his attention. Kenny looked at me, an unknown gleam in his eye. "Kenny, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

There a short silence before Kenny spoke again. "So, ready for those drinks now?"

Before I could reply, I saw as Kenny's attention shift from me to something else. What was up with him? Did I say something earlier? I was so lost in my own thoughts at trying figure out what was wrong with Kenny, I didn't even noticed he had tried calling me and was now talking to Tweek.

"Hello, Tweek," I said smiling at the twitchy blonde boy.

"H-Hi, W-Wendy," Tweek stuttered.

Tweek hopped down from the stool and made his way over to us.

"W-what are you guys—" Tweek started, but was stopped by the sound of a door squeaking opening. A boy with medium-brown chopped hair and he was wearing apron came out. "Tweek, I finished stacking those—" a familiar somewhat nasally voice similar to Craig Tuckers voice say, but seemingly stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh, what do we have here~?" I heard Kenny ask, I could hear the teasing in his tone. "Shut it Kenny, it for the project," Clyde snapped. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Project," Kenny stated out right.

"Alright then, shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kenny, I still hate you guys for the Kick Starter thing."

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"Really? _You _didn't do anything? How about giving us all a big _fuck you_ and then just leaving!"

As I watched this exchange between Kenny and Clyde I could feel the tension rising in the air. I looked over at Tweek and I could tell he was feeling it too. "G-Guys, can we—n-not do this right now?" Tweek asked trying to reason with the two head strong idiots. "Tweek's right, stop you two. I didn't wake up and use up my Saturday to deal with you two arguing with each other!" I chimed in, the seriousness emanating from my voice seemed to stir some sense of dignity in the two, because both boys just glared at each other, before Clyde decided he had better things to do.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Thankfully, for all of us the front door of the café opened and a group of adults came bustling in. "Clyde, do you mind?" Tweek asked politely. "Yeah sure." And with that Clyde walked away to go and deal with the other customers. "Hi, welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee. How can I help you today?" I heard Clyde's voice in the background. I looked over at Kenny his face now clear with agitation.

'Well great, just when I thought things were going pretty well.'

"W-Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

I looked over at Tweek and gave him an apologetic smile. Tweek twitched a bit before responding. "So, d-do you want anything?" Tweek had a notepad out, his hand twitching every-so-often. "Umm..." I once again gave a glance at Kenny, he still seemed mostly agitated, but also preoccupied with his thoughts as he was staring off into the distance. I mentally sighed. "Two hot chocolates, please Tweek." He nodded and wrote down my order. "Any—anything else?"

"Do you sell cookies?"

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, m-my mom makes them. We have—Ginger, O-Oatmeal, or Chocolate Chip."

"Hmm..." I tapped my finger in thought, they all sounded good, but I knew I didn't have money for all of them.

"Which one do you want Kenny?" Kenny just shrugged. I sighed. "I'll take the Chocolate chip," I said smiling. "Ok, i-is that it?" I gave a short nod. "I'll be—b-back soon with your—order."

"Thanks Tweek."

Tweek gave a small smile before going a filling out the order.

I raised an eyes as I gave Kenny a serious look. "Are you gonna be like this all day?" nothing.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to be this way around Wendy, but Clyde had to go and be a dick. (Fuck him, seriously!) I sighed as I took my brown gloves off my hands and placed them in my pocket before placing my hands in the table. "I'm sorry about that Wendy, it's just that—"

"I know, Clyde was being a dick," she stated finishing my sentence. "I mean I understand why he's upset, I'm still pissed at you guys for doing what you did, but I'm at least trying not to hold against you."

"Oh, thanks," I said giving a slight pout not really impressed with her answer. She saw this and gave a slight giggle. I felt an unwanted emotion stirring inside me. 'Please don't giggle!' "So, Wendy you asked me about my dreams do you have any?"

"Hmm?" Wendy's fingers methodically drummed on the table as she thought. "Well, I know in Pre-School I'd always liked painting, so I guess at one point you could say I wanted to be a painter, but..."

"Ugh, Pre-School, dark days Wendy, dark days, " I stated, a shiver going up my spine at the thought. Wendy looked at me an eyebrow raised in confusion. "W-wait, do you mean that—" she started, but I stopped her not wanted to relieve the incident. "Yes_ that _incident. But we're talking about you, not me."

Wendy just rolled her eyes. "Alright then. Well, long story short, if I had to take all the things I've done... dancing, piano, cooking, violin, and even Jiu-Jitsu, I guess, my dream would want to be the world's best violin player and be able to play in the _Sydney Symphony Orchestra._

I gave a playful wolf whistle at this. "Ms. Testaburger sure has some big dreams there, doesn't she."

"Yeah, well... if I'm gonna be honest as much as I love the town of South Park and the people in it, I just—"

"Know there's something better out there, right?" I said finishing her sentence. She nodded, a smile graced her lips. "I'd never thought you'd be the type to understand." (Sister, you don't know the half of it) "Yeah, well... let's just say that my life isn't made up of cookies and—" "Sorry a-about the wait, g-guys." Tweek came up to us, he was holding a tray holding two hot chocolates and small basket of chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks, Tweek," I said, he gave a smile as he set down the tray. "C-Call me if you guys need something."

"Got ya." Tweek gave a final nod as he walked away to go attend to another customers. I looked over at Wendy a sparkle gleaming in her eye. I chuckled, she looked as though she wanted to devour the hell out of the cookies, which I really couldn't blame her for, the steam and the home baked smell radiating off the cookies was damn irresistible.

"Oh, grandma what big eyes you have," I said teasingly. Wendy looked up at me, a small blush decorated her cheeks. "S-shut it, you!"

"Well, are you gonna take one or not? Cookies aren't good when they're cold."

"Yeah, you're right." I watched as Wendy picked a cookie and bit a piece off. A look of euphoria clear as day on her face. "Those cookies must be really good, hm?" Wendy just nodded vigorously. I eventually followed suite and picked up and tried one for myself.

"Damn, these are good!" (Mrs. Tweek you officially have my undoubted respect!)

"Hey, Tweek!" I called and somewhat shouted.

"Gah!" I heard him shout as he made his way over to us. "W-what is it Kenny? I-is the food not good? D-did I screw up the order?!" Tweek began to subconsciously pull at his hair. He was beginning to have a freak out.

"Tweek, calm down. I'm not mad at you, in fact it's the exact opposite. I have a question, actually."

Hearing this seemed to calm him down somewhat, but he still seemed somewhat on edge. "A-a question? W-what—is it?"

"How much is a box of cookies? These things are damn delicious!"

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how long we stayed at Tweek's parent's coffee shop, but before either Kenny or I knew it, the sun was starting to set. Kenny and I were currently making our way to Craig's house to go and pick up his little sister Karen. I decided to tag along seeing at it was about 4 P.M. but, I wasn't really in a rush to go home knowing full well that neither of my parents were home anyway. "So, Kenny what's your sister like?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, she's the exact opposite of me. Which I'm honestly really grateful for. She's very quiet and sweet..." As I listened to Kenny dote his sister I couldn't help but notice the way his face lit up; like a kid waiting for Santa to show up. 'He really loves his sister!' before I realized it, we were at the front door of Craig's. I decided to go sit down on the sidewalk, Kenny's box of Chocolate chip cookie lying beside me. As I watched Kenny make his way up to Craig's front door and ring the doorbell, I couldn't help but recap how the day had went. Yeah, sure it started off a little rocky with Clyde, but ultimately in the end it turned out ok.

"Maybe, this whole project with Kenny isn't so bad. He seems to have more character than he—" my thought process was stopped by Kenny calling me. "Wendy you ready?" I looked up and saw Kenny staring down at me, the box of cookies under one arm while a little girl with long brown hair, who was hiding behind Kenny for dear life was holding his other hand.

"And you must me Karen," I said in a soft warm voice getting down on her level so as not to scare her. Kenny looked at his little sister with loving eyes. "Well, go on say 'hi' she doesn't bite." Karen moved away from Kenny a bit, while still remaining in close proximity. "H-Hello, n-nice to meet you..."

"My names Wendy, nice to meet you too, Karen. " I smiled. "I hope we can become really good friends." Karen just nodded, I could in her eyes how unsure she was of my words, but I knew hopefully with time she'd come to trust me. "So, ready," Kenny asked once more. "Yeah, let's go." I stood up, wiping any dirt from my pants before we continued on our way.

**Kenny's P.O.V. **

We eventually made it to Wendy's, Karen's now sleeping form slumbering safely in my arms. "I had a good time today Kenny, thanks." She smiled as we stood outside her slightly open front door. "Yeah, no prob. You weren't half bad yourself, _princess_! I teased for the 3rd time today, this being the third. "I see you've decided to this whole 'term of endearment' thing and turn it into my calling card, hm?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, fine then _Pretty-boy, _game on!"

I gave a fake gasp at this. "Wendy don't you realize what you've done. Once you challenge 'the _great _Kenny McCormick he never loses!" I declared a huge amount of gusto in my voice. "Oh, really?" I could only grin as I saw the smug grin on Wendy's face (There's more to her than I thought, hm...)

In that moment both of us burst into laughter. Eventually out laughter died down. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe Stark's Pond?"

"Ok, sure,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

I watched Wendy retreat into her house. As I stood there jumbles of thoughts rushed through my head. We weren't yet friends, nor were we lovers, or anything I could come up with. We for now were just Partners; Wendy Testaburger and Kenny McCormick learning about each other day by day, bit by bit. Which for once in my life I could honestly say didn't bother me. Being able to be with someone like this (especially a girl) I have a feeling this isn't going to be bad as I first thought.

I felt Karen shift in my arms. "C'mon Karen, let's get you home." I said a smile gracing my lips as I made my way home.


	4. Beautiful Mystery

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It makes me happy to see all the positivity. Anyway, as a heads up the first chapter dealt with a little bit of the first half of season 18 Ep. 2 and this chapter will deal with the rest of the second half of that episode with mostly differences with only some original parts, like character dialogue. Also, this chapter will be by far the longest, so I hope you all don't mind and Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!**

Vain

_Chapter 4: Beautiful Mystery _

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I sat in contentment as I stared out at the now frozen over pond. I couldn't help but wish I'd brought my skates with me, I used to love skating in my early days being able to glide along the ice without a care in world. There were even times when my friends would come and skate along with me, or I'd be watched by—I felt my breath hitch at just the thought, but quickly dismissed it. Eventually though, ice skating ended up becoming forgotten and now my skates just sit in the back of my closet. I ended up being so lost in my thoughts about skating that when I felt a tap on my shoulder along with a small chuckle, I jumped.

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked over and saw Kenny orange hood and all standing next to me. He seemed to be smiling, but I couldn't tell with his hood always covering his face. Yet somehow his eyes seemed to be able to do the job for him. I must have been staring too long because Kenny's eyes held an edge of worry to them. "Wendy you alright?" His muffled voice asked. I felt my face heat up somewhat, before I quickly shook it off. "Yeah, sorry about. You wanna sit?" I asked as I scooted over.

"Sure." Kenny plopped down beside me. The first thing I noticed when Kenny sat down next to me was his body seemed to be radiating immense heat. It made me want to move over closer to him, but I refrained as I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so instead I just pulled my coat tighter to me the best I could to help block out the cold that breezed by every now and again giving me an unwanted chill.

"Sorry, I took so long this morning, things happened at home and I had to take Karen to Craig's again." I noticed Kenny's voice sound pensive, but I decided to not dwell on it. "That's alright, so what do you want to do?" I watched as Kenny's eyebrows furrowed up in thought. I could feel his eyes scanning me, he must have noticed my little gitters from the chill the wind gave off and gotten an idea. "How bout we just go for a walk around the pond? Plus, it'll help keep your body warm."

"OK." I didn't really see any harm in the request and besides I rather be able to accumulate some warmth by walking around then letting the cold win. I got up from the seat and started walking, Kenny got up as well and followed alongside me. "Kenny have you ever ice skated before?" I asked as I glanced very now and then at the icy lake. "Nope, I can't say I have. I wouldn't mind learning though. Why?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious, that's all." I said trying to play it off. But it seemed Kenny seemed to understand what I was getting at. "If you wanna go ice skating Wendy let's do it," he said a cheerful gleam in his eye. I looked at him. "N-no that's alright, I was just speaking hypothetical, besides, I haven't skated in a long time, so I'm mostly likely rusty." Kenny just rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, C'mon _Princess. _ No time like the present, besides I did say I wanted to learn and who better to teach me than you!" a blush peppered my cheeks at the compliment. Kenny noticed this. "Is there something you're not telling me, _Princess?_"

"In your dreams, _Pretty-boy."_ I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, tell that to your blushing red face." I could feel the blush on my face deepen. "N-No, it's just the cold Kenny." Kenny rolled his eyes, clearly not believing my claim. "Yeah, sure admit it, you're falling for me," he teased stepping ever so close to me, to the point I could feel our breaths mixing together and I ended up trapped is his eyes gaze. I didn't notice it before, but Kenny's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, like an ocean.

I could feel Kenny easing closer to me, my heart was beating so loud in my ears, I felt as if I might get a migraine. This was all moving too fast—I-I... suddenly and quiet abruptly the close distance between was severed and Kenny could be heard giving a hardy laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up once more, this time though not out embarrassment, but anger. "Y-You dick! Why'd you do that?" I was so confused just now by Kenny's actions, he already knew the limits so...why? I could only cross my arms as I waited for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry, it was just a little joke." I was taken aback by this. "A joke?! Well, it wasn't really funny Kenny!" Kenny's laugh died down. "I know, I just couldn't help myself. Unless...you wanted me to kiss you?" he had this tempting look in his eye.

"No way in hell, McCormick." I snapped. "Oops, looks like I stuck a nerve, sorry." I looked in Kenny's eyes he sincerely did look sorry from his short little joke. I just gave a gruff sigh, "Look, do you still want to go skating?" I asked, silently hoping he'd still say 'yes'

"Heck, yeah!"

Hearing this made my heart soar, I hadn't been ice skating in forever. "I don't have any skates though," Kenny stated. "Don't worry, I've got an extra pair at my house, I think."

"Well, c'mon then, let's go!" without a second though Kenny grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street with ease. "K-Kenny slow down!"

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

My balance was a bit wonky as I tried to stand up firmly on the thick sheet of ice, for what felt like the tenth time already. I kind of thought that my athletic prowess as my alter-ego Mysterion would at least give me some leeway, but my constant blunders seem to prove me wrong otherwise. Wendy, however...she was truly a natural. I could only look on in awe as Wendy skated around the pond as though she were the princess of an ice version of _Swan Lake_. It was honestly breathtaking, mesmerizing, and mystifying all in one.

I was so lost in the grace of Wendy's skating I didn't see her making her way over to me until bits of ice peppered my face. "H-Huh?" I blinked my eyes as I snapped out of my small trance and saw Wendy giving me a smirk mixed in with somewhat of a smile.

"Giving up already, Kenny? We haven't even started."

I shook my head and waved my finger "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" Wendy had this clear and might I add cute look of confusion on her face. "Remember, I said, once you challenge 'The Great Kenny McCormick he never loses. Besides, this is just a warm up," I stated. Wendy just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure it is, Kenny. Whatever you say." I once again tried to stand up, I seemed to maintain some balance for a bit, but it didn't last long, before my butt collided once more with the snow.

Wendy chuckled, "Warm up, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," I retorted, before giving a slight chuckle myself. Wendy held her hand out to me. I hesitated a split-sec unsure of where this was going before I took it and I felt her pulling me up and slowly introducing me to the icy lake. Wendy soon grabbed my other hand. "OK, first things first. You need to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Try to keep your legs as steady as possible," she said in a calm and sweet voice. It felt as if she were talking to an elementary school student.

"OK," I said following her instructions. After doing some deep breathing for about 5 to 10 minutes my body felt extremely calm and my legs seemed as steady as they could possibly be. "I think I'm calmed and focused now."

"Alright then. Now we're going to slowly walk across the ice and don't worry I'll be holding on to you until you feel comfortable to do it yourself."

I nodded in confirmation.

"Good, now let's take it slow." I hesitantly would shift from looking at my feet and Wendy's face. "Don't look down at your feet, focus on me and keeping your balance. You're doing pretty well for your first time," she stated sincerely a smile graced her lips. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "T-Thanks," I said. I was so focused on walking that I hadn't even realized that we made it to the middle of the lake. We walked slowly on the ice for another 30 to 40 minutes before Wendy decided to leave me to my own devices.

"Kenny, do you want to try walking by yourself? I'll still be here as back up."

I hesitated for a moment or two, before deciding to give myself the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, I'll try." I felt Wendy's warm purpled gloved hands leave mine. In such a short time I'd become dependent on Wendy guiding me around on the ice, that even though she was just literally a few feet away, I couldn't help but feel somewhat scared and nervous. 'You can do this Kenny! You've messed with harder things before.' Trying to giving myself a mental push.

"Kenny, hold both your arms out to the side to help balance yourself. Pretend as though you're walking on a tightrope and don't look down, it'll only trip you up," Wendy called. I took a couple deep breaths before I once again followed Wendy's directions and took it slow as well as closed my eyes. I could hear the blades cutting into the ice, creating a surprisingly soothing sound as I continued to shift my feet.

'Tightrope, don't look down.' I continued to chant to myself. Eventually, I came to a stop as I felt a warm hand wrap itself in mine. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the most beautiful sight I'd seen since that one time I got high off of cat piss and met that girl with the big boobs. (And boy were those some fantastic boobs!) I wasn't sure if it was from the small filter of light that decided to break its way through the clouds and bath her in this ethereal glow, but... 'Damn, was she always this pretty?' in that moment a small patch of semi-rough wind blew through loosening my parka hood and revealing my disheveled and unruly blond hair.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

'Who would have thought Kenny was so... wow!' I could feel an awkward silence building between us. I quickly gave a disgruntled cough, thus catching Kenny's attention as he absentmindedly pulled his parka hood back onto his head and pulled the draw strings tight enough so as to not cause another slip off. "S-So how'd I do?" Kenny's muffled voice asked. I without a second thought let go of his hand. "For your first time since this was just the beginning stage, great job!" I smiled.

"Well, that's good to know my first time didn't go to waste! It seems I was right in picking the right _coach_ for the job, thanks _Princess"_

"Well, you asked, so I had to deliver, I couldn't have you out doing me. We did stake this as some sort of challenge didn't we?"

"Yep, we did. So far Wendy 1 and Kenny 0. Enjoy the win while you can though, I will come back."

"Whatever you say, Kenny, whatever you say. Now c'mon let's get off the ice."

"Agreed."

Kenny and I had surprisingly been out for a long time just like the day before, so I once again tagged along with him to Craig's to go pick up his little sister Karen. As we left Craig's Karen was asleep on Kenny's back. "I know this is pretty random, but for a while I actually sang Opera for a while, I actually got to go Romania. My Opera was so good that I was actually offered to stay and I said 'yes' but...then things happened," he said. I noticed Kenny visibly shivered at the thought.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say mistakes were made and I was 'gone' for a while."

"Gone? In what sense? Didn't you say that things didn't work out, so you did come back, clearly."

"Yeah...well... You know what forget I said anything," Kenny quickly trying to dismiss the topic. I, however, clearly wanted to keep the topic going at least a little while longer. But I decided to abide by Kenny's wishes and drop the random topic _he_ brought up. "Opera, huh? I'd never picture you Kenny of all people," I said, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, I've actually never told the guys or anyone for that matter. You're the first."

"O-Oh, well I'm honored, I guess."

Kenny gave a laugh, "Don't be, it's not really worth anything. Not even bragging rights can you believe that?"

"No, not really, but you know, I think the fact that you have a singing skill under your belt Kenny is pretty cool." Kenny seemed truly taken back by this because his voice was purely shocked. "Really?!" "Yeah, it all goes back to what I said about you being loyal to your friends. It adds another layer of character to you that others either don't notice or take for granted."

"W-Well, thank you Wendy. The same goes for you too. I mean it."

A blush once again pepper my cheeks that day. I could tell that as time went those rules I'd set in place in the beginning as a way of giving myself room to heal from everything that had happened with _him_ would slowly, but surely begin to crumble from under me and I would lose and become tangled in another relationship that would eventually have no choice but to end the same like the last.

'I can't fall for Kenny, I can't! I refused to let happen. I-I can't go through this all again, no!' I continued to tell myself as I lay in bed that night. It seemed while my head said one thing; my heart decided it wanted to sing a different tune.

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

"Well, shit. I'd never thought I'd said this, but I think I'm falling for Wendy," I said, thankfully to no one. Well I guess if you wanted to count my sister, but she was sleep so. I don't know how she did it, but in two short days, she somehow manage to win me without even doing much, but talking in a coffee shop and teaching me how to ice skate and yet... but, damn! We weren't even friends! I felt something stir in me. "Hopefully I might get a chance to change that." In that moment I was honestly convinced that this project may just be either the best or worst thing that's happened to me in a long time.

(**Monday)**

The smell of the chard gymnasium was really giving me somewhat of a headache (Great going Butters!) But that seemed to be the least of our problems. We still seemed to be social outcast to most (with the exception of a few being, Wendy, Bebe, and Tweek) of the student body as they all seemingly want to keep reminding us with the all looks and mumbling things under their breath they did even after a week. For the most part I tend to ignore it (_for the most part_ being the keyword here), it still finds a way to annoy me.

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman on the other hand, well...

"I don't know what we're going to do? It's been like a week and people still won't talk to us." Kyle his voice solemn. I couldn't help but agree, this whole thing was honestly staring to grate on my nerves. "Right. What the fuck is going on?" I chimed in. It was silent between us as I as looked and made small glances at my friends I couldn't help but notice that Stan seemed a little bit more energetic than normal and that honestly surprised me. Did Kyle have a talk with him or something?

"You know what we gotta do, guys?" Cartman exclaimed, as he surprisingly and quite nimbly hopped off the bleachers. "No?" I said nonchalantly as I lazily picked at my gym shirt. "We've gotta throw a big fuckin' party.

I couldn't help, but notice this sharp gleam in Cartman's eye as he said this. 'What are you getting at fatass?'

"A party?!" I questioned

"Yeah! How do you make everyone like you? You have a big party and invite everyone and then everyone thinks you're cool!"

"Cartman you do realize that a party in a double-edged sword, right?"

"Yeah, I agree with Kenny, dude. People already hate us and this would have to be like, the best party ever," Kyle retorted.

Cartman grimaced a little at this, before giving a confident smirk. "Well I'm down. Between the four of us we can throw the sweetest party ever, and these asshole won't even remember us being dicks to them. Heck, even if that bitch Wendy says it's over Stan, who knows maybe this party could change her mind." This seemed to definitely get Stan's full attention. His eyes seemed to hold some sort of hope at the prospect of getting Wendy back. While I could only feel my blood run slightly cold.

Kyle seemed to give it some thought, before giving Cartman the benefit of the doubt and joining him on the floor. "Hey, that might just work. But it can't be a party for us."

"Right, it's gotta be an awesome party for..." Cartman started. Stan seemed to now be on board too. (You'd do anything to get Wendy back, wouldn't you Stan?) "For someone that we love who needs us and that we refuse to bail on!" Stan finished.

"What?" Cartman asked.

"No no, he's right! We've gotta make it for someone in need so that people have to go," Kyle defended.

Cartman eyes seemed to grow big with every added step to this party plan. "We lure people in with a cause and then hit'em over the head with the best party ever. We're gonna have pizza and cake and a sweet band!"

Kyle seemed just as energetic. "A band! Holy shit, Stan! Didn't you say your dad knows Lorde?

"Yeah, he said some guy at work is Lorde's uncle or something.

"Oh my God, we've got Lorde to play live." I don't know, but I was actually pretty ecstatic to be able to meet Lorde, I heard she was pretty hot, so... maybe this party is our saving grace. "This will be awesome!"

"So who do we throw the party for?" Cartman questions.

I watched as Stan's eyes roamed over to a certain boy wearing a gray PE tee-shirt with brown hair slicked to the sides as well as a bit of his tongue protruding out of his mouth. I nodded my head at this. 'Well played Stan, well played' "Guys we do this after school alright?" Stan stated.

"Yeah!" we all shouted in unison, some looks landing on us before we quickly went back to being forgotten.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

It was a surprisingly average day at school and it was honestly quiet odd not having Kenny around, it was weird in just two short days, I actually gotten really used to his presence. So going back to the normal swing of things like hanging out with Bebe and Red was a bit jarring a first, but eventually it was both calming and much needed seeing as I can tell Bebe and Red things that I have a feeling Kenny wouldn't otherwise get.

I naturally was lost in my thoughts again and didn't even realize I had made it home. I grabbed the house key from under the mat, unlocked the door and stepped inside. In doing so I was greeted with the faint and glorious smell of... I quickly deposited my shoes at the entryway and sped to the kitchen. "Mom are you making what I think you're making?"

My mom jumped slightly at my voice. "O-Oh, you're home extremely early, Wendy. How was school?"

"Fine, an average school day."

"Oh, well that's nice. Guess what?"

"What?" I asked really practically jumping at what she was going to say. "Seeing as I got home early today, I decided on a spur of the moment thing and baked my ginger bread and chocolate chip cookies."

"Yay!" I cheered. I absolutely treasured my mother's cookies they were absolutely a taste to be hold, I couldn't wait to chow down. "I just put them in the oven, so they won't be ready for a while, probably until around dinner."

"Alright, then. I've got school work to do anyway."

"Ok, sweetie I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Ok." After that quick and nice chat with my mom, I exited the kitchen and headed upstairs to my room, softly closing the door behind me. I dropped my bag to the floor as I gave one big heaving stretch before plopping down in my chair. I gave it a small little swivel before halting it to a complete stop with my foot.

"Alright, let's do this!"

I started fiddling with my radio until I saw the numbers 88.3. It wasn't a radio station I frequently listened to, but there were times on occasion, they either had good topics or the music was really calming and good. As the station came through, I heard the end tid-bits of _"Get This Party Started"_ as the DJ's voice soon drowned out the music completely until it was only thing that could be heard.

"All right, that was "Get This Party Started" and joining me in the studio now are four local boys who are gearing up to throw the most epic party ever. Is that right boys?" In that moment I began pulling out my science textbook and tapping on it every now and then, while I listened intently to what these guys were going on about.

"Yeah, it's going to be this weekend." Kyle's voice came in.

"You know, we just wanted to give back to the community and show everyone a good time."

I could only scoff at Cartman's remark. 'Yeah, coming from you fatass, I doubt it.'

"Now, this party is also for a good cause, because it's to honor a little boy with diabetes, Scott Malkinson. Is that correct?"

"You, you know diabetes affects us all, but it mostly affects Scott Malkinson."

Hearing Cartman stupid drawl made my blood boil. 'Using poor Scott like this, Cartman you fat dick!'

"Yeah, and we just—you know, we, we just can't turn our backs."

'That... that's really _rich_ coming from you Stan isn't it!'

"Must be pretty special having a big party in your honor, Scott. How does it feel?" the DJ questioned.

"I actually have plans this weekend."

"Actually, I have plans this weekend. I'm Scott Malkinson, I've got diabetes," Cartman teased.

"Figures, using Scott as your guinea pig," I mumbled.

"All right, we've got lots of people callin' in. Caller, what's your question?"

"Are you guys making this up?" Craig's nasally voice asked.

"Nope! We're gonna have all the pizza you can eat, twenty different cakes, and Lorde is going to play live!" Kyle stated reassuringly.

"All the pizza we can eat?" Craig asked still unconvinced.

"Believe it, dude!" Cartman chimed in.

"Alright, this better be good." I couldn't help, but sympathize with Craig, and yet I decided to not hold my hopes too high.

Eventually, I ended up drowning out this whole party conversation and focused on my homework.

**(Tuesday)**

"God, I'm such an idiot." I absolutely hated wearing these things, but what choice did I have. I looked at the black framed abominations. Thankfully for me, I was the only one currently occupying the restroom so I had a moment or two to berate myself before I unwillingly gave into my issue. I heaved a sigh and I gave one last look at myself in the mirror as I placed the black framed glasses over my eyes. "I guess it's now or never, hm?" I gave the bag on my shoulder a quick adjustment before I slowly exited the bathroom and made a b-line for class.

For the most part, I could hear the whispers about my current facial appearance and I tried to ignore them, but I knew for a fact I'd get questions. "So, class...after lunch we'll—" but Mr. Garrison words were lost as the lunch bell rang and everyone fled the classroom to the cafeteria. "Wendy!" I heard Bebe call as she and Red made their way over to me.

"Wendy, what's with the glasses? Tryin' to make a fashion statement?" Bebe gave a slight chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and I gave a small scowl. "No. I was running a bit late this morning and I forgot to put my contacts in and I had use these." I gave a tap to the sides of my glasses. "Oh, well, you look good." Bebe smiled. "Yeah, I agree," Red chimed in. "T-Thanks."

"So, you coming?" Bebe asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I just have to get my food from my locker and I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright. C'mon Red." Red nodded as she and Bebe left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

I gave a small yawn as I got up from my seat and left the classroom and headed to my locker. As I opened it up, I heard an all too familiar muffled voice call me. "Hey, Wendy?" I turned around and came face to face with Kenny, jumping back slightly at our closeness. I could feel my heartbeat speed up every now and then. "W-What's up Kenny, need something?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Yeah, actually..." he started. I noticed he was being quite frigidity and he was shifting his weight back and forth. He seemed nervous about something "Is something wrong, Kenny?"

"No, I—" Kenny stopped himself taking a sharp breath before continuing. "I...you know what, I'll, Nevermind. I'm gonna go. Cute glasses by the way," he said as he walked away and probably headed back to the cafeteria. "That was...odd." I said trying to play off the whole conversation, especially the part about my glasses being 'cute'. It surprisingly pretty hard as I could feel the heat in my cheeks meaning I was once again blushing. I turned back to my locker and grabbed the brown paper bag and shut it behind me.

As I headed to the cafeteria only one thought tugged at my mind. 'Why am I falling for you Kenny McCormick?'

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I seriously wanted to beat the shit out of myself right now. It was so _damn _simple. Just ask her for help, it wasn't hard, God knew I needed it, I even repeated it to myself like a mantra. But, when I saw her standing there at her locker, wearing her usual clothes with the addition (a much welcome addition, might I add. I never thought Wendy wearing glasses would change anything that already made her perfect, but _damn_ was I wrong) all I had to say just seemed so fuckin unimportant, that my nervousness started to kick in and well...

"Yo Ken, you OK?" I heard Kyle asked.

"Hmm? Yeah...I'm good," I responded, not really caring. I was currently lazily drawing little circles in the plastic of the cafeteria table with my finger seeing as how Cartman's fatass would phrase it, "I'm too poor" for school lunch. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything today. It wasn't really just the Wendy thing from just a moment ago that got me down, but today seemed it wasn't my day, I don't know. Even though I would occasionally let my eyes wander over to Wendy and just let my mind wonder.

Surprisingly, Wendy just so happened to be a reoccurring theme today, because now mainly Kyle and Cartman, not really Stan for some reason or another decided to comment on her current appearance.

"What's with the stupid glasses?" Cartman asked in between chews.

"I don't know, dude. Maybe something happened," Kyle replied.

"Maybe the dumb bitch's going blind," Cartman scoffed.

This comment seemed to spark a small fuse of anger me and Stan as well, because in unison we yelled, "Shut the hell up, Cartman!" Thankfully only loud enough for us to hear. This random outburst catching both Cartman and to an extent Kyle off guard. Not really on Stan's behalf seeing as he's gotten on Cartman for ripping on Wendy before. But I knew for me, it was definitely out of character.

"Geez, what crawled up both your asses and died?" neither of us responded. I glanced over and could see Kyle and Cartman giving each other weird looks. "Look, Stan screaming at me I get, but what's up with you Kinny?" Cartman said in his stupid whining voice.

I absolutely hated the way he pronounced my name when he decided to use his whining voice. I always felt the urge to rip my ears off, it was really _that_ annoying. Thankfully enough, the cafeteria bell graced us with its presence and I quickly got up and made b-line out of the cafeteria. "Kenny, wait up!" Kyle's plea however, fell on death ears as I was already gone and out of site.

I had my hand in my pockets as I causally strolled through the hallways. I could see Wendy walking Bebe and Red in the back chatting about something or the other. 'Should I ask her again now?' I mean there was no harming in trying, but... aw, fuck it!

"Wendy!" I called. She stopped and looked my way. I could feel my nervousness coming back as I walked up to her. "Yeah, what's up?" I could see through the corner of my eye Bebe and Red giving me weird looks.

"Um...I was..." 'C'mon on Kenny you got this! It's easy as 1, 2, 3' "I need your help with something, I—" 'C'mon damn it, just say it! Talking to her was easier two days ago!'

"Can you just meet me in the library after school?"

'It wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I'll take it.'

Wendy seemed confused by this odd request, I could already see Bebe and Red whispering about it. "Yeah, sure Kenny. Is that it?" I just nodded and watched as the three headed on their way. Little did I know my friends had noticed the weird exchange and were making their way toward me.

"What was that about, Kenny?" I heard Kyle ask. I jumped slightly as I turned around. "Oh, nothing. Project, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just—"

"That looked like more than something for a project, Kinny?" Cartman stated, cutting Kyle off. I couldn't let them know about my growing feelings for Wendy, especially with Stan still harboring affections for her even after she'd told him it was over. I knew for a fact I had to play this off.

"I'm serious guys, I was just asking her where she wanted to go later. That's it. And Cartman my name's not _Kinny_."

Kenny and Cartman gave me skeptical looks before ultimate deciding they had more interesting things to worry about. Stan, on the other hand, I couldn't read. But something told me it wasn't just a mix of skepticism in his dark brown orbs.

"Well, if you guys are done, I'm gonna head to class," I said walking away from my friends. The guys eventually followed behind me as we all headed to class.

School was now over and I told the guys I'd see them later I headed to the library. As I pushed open the large brown doors of the library and stepped inside I was hit with the scent of warn out rug and used and new leather bound books. I soon began to scan around the room until my eyes came across _her_ sitting at a table intently reading a book, her black trimmed glasses framed her face perfectly. I could feel a blush coming on, but I gave my face quick slap to get myself to focus as I made my way over.

'OK, don't screw this up.'

I pulled out a chair across from her and sat down. She, however, seemingly didn't notice me as she was too absorbed in her book. I gave a short cough, but she didn't stir. "Wendy," I called. Nothing. I then did the next best thing I could thing of, I slowly, but surely reached over and was about to reach for her glasses until...

"Don't even think about it, McCormick," Wendy warned still not looking up from her book. "Damn it, I thought I'd actually get you!" I said somewhat disappointed. "Well you thought wrong," I could see Wendy give a small smirk as she continued on reading.

We both sat there in silence for about 5 minutes, before I decided to brake it. "So Whatcha reading?" I asked slight curious. I now had my head on my arms as I tried to get sneak a peek at the title of Wendy's book, but it was too low to the table. "It's a book called, "_Howl's moving castle"_

"Oh, the one based on the movie?"

"It's actually the other way around, but yeah. So...why'd you call me here after school?" she asked as finally closed her book and was now looking at me intently. I could feel myself freeze up somewhat like a deer in headlights.

"Well, I..." Wendy continued to stare at me. I took one sharp inhale and exhale, before I continued. "Are you good with English and Science?"

Wendy gave me a perplexed look. "I'm pretty average when it comes to Science. While my English seems to be the one thing I seem to excel at. Why?" I sighed as I took my backpack off my back and opened it up pulling out sheets of papers and placed them on the table. Wendy grabbed the papers and began shuffling through them.

"Our review for both our English and Science test. As well as our English homework that Mr. Garrison gave us today." Wendy placed the papers back down and gave me a warm smile. "If you needed help with school work why don't you just ask Kyle for help? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you," she stated.

She did have a point, I could've just asked Kyle, but... "I wanted to be spontaneous."

"Spontaneous? You think asking me for help is spontaneous?" Wendy gave a smirk as well as a semi-skeptical, yet joking looking. "Yep. Plus, I really like hanging out with you Wendy." A rosy blush made its way onto Wendy's face at my compliment. "W-well, I-I..." she stuttered out.

"Need to say something Wendy?" I teased, an eyebrow raised. At this point, her blushes were just little rewards (not that I'd tell her that)

Wendy gave a disgruntled cough as she composed herself. "I guess I'll help you."

"Thanks."

As I grabbed a pencil out of my bag, I couldn't help but realize at how hot it was in here and decided to at least take off my hood, which for the people who knew me well knew I barely if ever did, expect on rare occasions.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I once again felt my hitch in my throat, this time though for an entirely different reason. I'd never thought I say and agree with this, but I could see why girls always wanted to get with him. He was without a doubt very, very hot and his ocean blue eyes weren't helping matters.

"So Wendy, what's with the glasses all of a sudden?" I heard Kenny ask snapping me out of my thoughts. "H-huh?" I asked flustered. Kenny chuckled, "I asked what's with the glasses? I didn't even know you had glasses."

"Yeah, well... I do. I actually hate these things, but I was running a bit late this morning and I didn't have time to put my contacts in, so here I am Wendy 'glasses' Mcgee.

"Wendy 'glasses' Mcgee? Where did that come from?" Kenny gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, well when you're young kids can be quite cruel. Especially if they know they can get a reaction out of you and the people around them." Kenny must have sensed the sadness radiating off me, because I felt a warm hand clasp mine, if only for a second.

"I'm sorry Wendy. Trust me, I know full well what that feels like getting teased just to boost some douchebags ego."

"That's all right, Kenny. So, you wanna get started?" I asked. He gave a smile and nodded. "Alright," I smile back.

It was weird, because in this moment, the way I viewed the sex-crazed boy known as Kenny McCormick seemed to shift. He truly was smart then most people gave him credit for, he was kind, and an all-round truly nice guy. After about an hour of helping Kenny understand the material and letting him do some of the material on his own, he seemed to really grasp both science and English to the best of his ability.

"Wow, Kenny. Are you sure you needed my help?" I joked smiling. Kenny smirked, "Yeah, well again, I guess I have a pretty cool teacher... and friend."

I was stunned for a moment as I heard the word "friend" leave Kenny's mouth. I knew I told him when we started this project we'd be nothing but partners, but I knew my feelings for Kenny were growing with each passing day we spent with each other, so...maybe being friends with him wouldn't be so bad as long as I didn't act on these growing feelings.

"Yeah, well... I'm happy to have you as a friend too," I said smiling. A part of me just hoped this step I'm taking won't end in disaster.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

Friends. Wendy and I were now friends. It was weird, because if it were any other girl, I be super ecstatic to be in the 'friend zone' because I'd know that being who I am I could easily get passed 'friend' status get what I wanted. But with Wendy, I was just extremely happy, nothing more. I wasn't rushing to get to second or third base with her. Just being with her today even for something so small as homework made me realize that Wendy seemed like so much more than people saw her as. Yeah, she was smart, talented, and beautiful, but she was also something else... something I couldn't put my finger on... she was truly a beautiful mystery.

Without warning my phone began vibrating in my pocket causing me to jump. "W-what wrong Kenny?" I heard her ask. "Oh, sorry that's my phone. Can I take this?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I gave her a smile as I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a text from Kyle. Unlocking my phone, I was faced with a message that made my eyes grow somewhat wide.

**DUDE ALL THE FOOD IS GONE! COME TO CARTMAN'S ASAP!**

"What the hell?" I mumbled. "Kenny what happened?" Wendy asked looking at me with worried eyes. "Nothing. I, uh... look Wendy thanks for your help I really appreciate it. But, I gotta go."

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll head out with you then. I don't want my mom worrying and all."

"Yeah, sure."

I grabbed all my things papers and all and stuffed them into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. Wendy did the same before both left school together. Eventually we went our separate ways, Wendy heading home and I to Cartman's. I had a feeling that whatever I was about to learn I was going to like one bit. As I reached Cartman's front door I gave a strong knock. After about a minutes the door opened leaving me face to face with Cartman's mom.

"Hi Ms. Cartman I'm sorry to bother you, but—"

"Oh, hello Kenneth. Come on in," she said moving aside to let me through. As I stepped inside the house I began taking off my shoes. I could hear the door close behind me. "The boys are upstairs. I'll bring some water up for you guys," she stated as she walked past me and into the kitchen. Once my shoes were off I headed upstairs and headed to Cartman's room. As I was about to give a knock on the door; the door sprung open surprising me as I felt myself being pulled inside with such force I almost thought I would be knocked down. The door closed with a loud shut behind me.

I was now face to face with looks that felt like they'd seen the days to end all days like in some _terminator _movie. "Dude, we are fucked," I heard Kyle mumbled. "Just when we thought things would be alright, we get _fucked _and end up back where we started," Cartman spat. I could only look at my friends in confusion.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cartman looked at me and without a second thought grabbed me by my parka and began shaking me like a rag doll. "WELL IF YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO GET IN A CERTAIN HIPPIE BITCH'S PANTS YOU'D KNOW THAT WE DON'T HAVE FOOD OR SNACKS FOR OUR PARTY DUE TO SOME STUPID GLUTEN CRISIS, KINNY!" Cartman spat in my face before letting me go and climbing into his bed, while Kyle just looked straight up sad and I could've sworn Stan was staring daggers at me.

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do," I said trying to give the guys as least some semblance of hope. This seemed to spark something in Kyle as I notice a small spark in his eye.

"Kenny's right. Cartman? Come on, dude. You have to get up," Kyle said encouragingly. But Cartman didn't want to hear it as he just rolled over and pulled the covers further over his head. Small sniffles could be heard too. "What's the point? Everyone hates us at school and our party's gonna suck."

"We can't let our party suck," I heard Stan chimed in.

"What kind of epic party can you have without pizza and cake? Now all we've got is Lorde."

I knew Cartman had a point, but there had to be a silver lining somewhere in this shitty situation we found ourselves in, right?

"That's right, we've still got Lorde. You talked to your dad, right Stan?" Kyle gave a hopeful look over at his best friend. Stan, however, didn't return the look. "I'll be back," Stan replied as he quickly left the room and closing the door behind him.

"You know what I'm gonna miss the most? Pancakes. I keep having dreams about Aunt Jemima. She's trying to tell me something. But then she just fades away." I watch as Cartman reached up a hand to the sky before slowly dropping it to his side. "Cartman, we can't do this alone. You have to get up," Kyle encouraged once more.

"There's nothing left, you guys! The world's upside down. Things aren't gonna get better, they're gonna get worse."

In that moment Kyle and I could only give each other worried looks. Stan came back 40 minutes later, his head hanging down, not even bothering to look us in the eye. "Cartman's right we're fucked."

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Friday had reared its ugly head and seeing as it was a day before our supposed 'epic party' and no matter what we thought of nothing seemed good enough. Plus Cartman was still in his depression central phase. We were officially out of options. There was only thing we could do... use the gluten crisis as a way to cover our own asses.<p>

"There's a health crisis going on, and it's spreading faster than anyone even realizes. For a long time we ignored it. Thought it would only affect the poor. People who eat Eggo waffles and Pizza Pockets. But gluten can attack anyone. This is not a time to party. This is a time to get serious. We're calling on everyone to spend this weekend learning about gluten and how to protect yourself and your family. Because we don't know how much time we have."

"Well all right, time for action indeed. Let's go to the phone lines. Go ahead, caller."

I could only hope that people understood, our problem and let us off the hook.

"I knew you guys were going to bail on the party." I heard Craig's nasally voice say quickly shattering my hope.

"We're not bailing on the party, we're just think there's... more important things right now!" Kyle rectified.

"Uh huh, you guys couldn't get Lorde to play, could you?"

Silence. Was all Kyle, Stan or I had as we just stared at each other.

"All right, let's go to Jamie in Como. Go ahead."

"It's like ya... ya say you're gonna throw the most epic party of the decade and then you rip it away! It's kind of like... telling everyone to go fuck themselves!"

More silence.

"Oh Kansas, watch the language there. Next caller, you're on the air."

As soon as I heard the next caller, I felt a part of my blood run cold. I looked over at Stan and he looked a hell of a lot paler than usual.

"Why are you guys doing this party? Was it because you made people mad at school or... because you all just wanted to be big shots?"

I wanted to respond, but Stan ended up beating me to the punch.

"We... we wanted to bring people together and help Scott Malkinson, but—"

"So then at a time when people really need to come together you cancel on 'em? I'm pretty sure Scott Malkinson still had diabetes."

"That is correct, yes, I do"

I gave Scott a look shutting him up.

"You guys couldn't put on the party you were hoping to put on, was that it?"

"Jesus Christ, dude." Was all Kyle could respond with.

"Wendy, there IS A health crisis right now..."

"Right, and when things change or things come up, you don't forget about everything you promised people!"

As I listened to Wendy's words as much as they hurt and they did, I also knew they were justified as well. I looked at Stan I knew he was on his finally rope. He need to say something that would make Wendy truly understand our plight.

"We had no idea what to serve people to eat, okay?! We're gonna look stupid!"

And instead he just gives in and cracks (Nice Stan, Nice)

"Thought so."

I could only sigh and shake my head at that point. I could tell the DJ was giving us sad looks. "Ohhhhhh well all right, next caller is Eric. Are you there, Eric?"

"KYYYLE!"

Cartman's voice boomed through the speakers, catching both the attention of Kyle and me.

"Cartman?"

"KYYYLE, WHAT DOES USDA STAND FOR?! AUNT JEMIMA SAID USDA HAS TO LOOK AT THE PYRAMIDS!"

Kyle and I looked at each other. We knew in that moment we need to head back to Cartman's now. We both popped off our headsets and took a semi depressed Stan and dragged him to Cartman's. Once we reached Cartman's, Kyle feverishly tapped on Cartman's door. This time the door opened quickly as we all made our way inside. Cartman was standing by the phone.

"Kyle what's the USDA headquarters number?"

"Cartman, what are you—"

"What is it Kyle? I think I found a way to fix our problem for good."

Hearing this made Kyle act. He pulled out his phone and looked up the number before giving it to Cartman for him to call...

After about a minute Cartman started talking. "My name isn't important. What matters is that... the answer is in the pyramid"

Since I couldn't hear the current conversation Cartman was having I could only hope he was right and he knew what he was doing.

"What, what is it? What is it for?"

"It's upside down."

The only thing I could clearly make from this conversation, was a semi-loud "What?" on the other end.

"Sir, the pyramid is upside down."

Once Cartman said this, everything became silent. Not even our breathing could be heard. Suddenly Cartman started speaking again, startling us all.

"Huh, uh... Yeah, we're having a party tomorrow. Ok, then we'll see you there? Sure, bye." Cartman then hung up the phone, his back still facing us. "So, what happened Cartman? And why did you—" Kyle started before he was quickly enveloped in smothering hug.

"AUNT JEMIMA DID IT KYLE! WE CAN HAVE OUR PARTY. EVERYONE AT SCHOOL WON'T HATE US AND I CAN HAVE PANCAKES AGAIN!" Cartman cheered. I couldn't believe it we'd actually succeeded in fixing our problem. I wasn't sure how long we celebrated, but I know our little mini celebration did end in a lot of pancakes being consumed.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I as I sat down brushing my hair, I still couldn't believe the guys actually managed to pull it off and actually do the party. "Guess I own them an apology." Once I finished with my hair and gave myself a final once over, this time not forgetting my contacts. I made my way downstairs and put on my shoes. "Mom, I'm heading to the party at Kyle's."

"Ok, honey, I'll see you there!"

"Ok."

And with that I left the house closing the door behind me. As I made my way up to Kyle's front door giving a soft knock. Mrs. Broflovski was the one to answer the door. "Oh, Wendy, hi," she said in her thick Jersey accent.

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski. I'm here for the party."

"Come in," Mrs. Broflovski said moving aside to let me in. "The party's in the back."

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski."

"You're welcome dear."

As I headed to the backyard, I could already see the silhouettes of hordes of people scattered about the yard. I opened up the sliding glass door and stepped outside, the grass crunching under my feet. I could see Kyle and Stan talking to Craig off to the side. I wasn't sure if Stan had tracking device on me or something or he just happened to spot me my chance. But he was currently making his way over to me. Some part of me told me that I'd have a run in with Stan sooner or later, but...

"H-Hey Wendy, you havin' fun?" he asked. I honestly didn't know how to respond. Thankfully Stan decided to do the talking for me.

"Yeah, sure. You guys really pulled it off." I said focusing my attention on everywhere else, but Stan.

"Yeah, well, I just couldn't sit around while my dad was locked away. I love him and he needed me." I could only sigh at these lines, I knew he was lying. "You're so transparent, Stan."

He looked at me confused, "What does that mean?"

"I know why threw his party Stan."

"Yeah, for my friends and Scott Malkin—"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just for them was it?"

Stan opened his mouth before quickly closing it, like he knew I was right and I had ultimately discovered his scheme. Stan began shuffling his feet as if that helped with his thought process. "L-Look, I know I know what I did to you wasn't fair, both braking up with you as well as kissing you like I did. But... I was an idiot Wendy, I know that now and I know there's nothing between you and Kenny and it's just for the project, but just seeing you with him and seeing you smile for him like you did for me, it—it hurts Wendy. Being without you hurts, I-I need you, please!" I Stan's eyes were filled with such truth and sincerity.

I felt as if I were being torn half with no way to make myself whole. When I said I was done that day, I meant it. And yet, here he is the one I let go trying to once again win me back. I knew without a doubt there was a small part of me that still held love for Stan even if I tried to block it out or deny its existence. But would I want to go through all of that again with Stan if I did take him back? And what's to say he wouldn't do it again with knowing how impressionable he could be sometimes.

Kenny. The days I spent with him have been some of the best I've had since I let go of Stan. I still wasn't sure where my being friends would lead to, not to mention, I was slowly developing feelings for him. If I were to be honest I rather give Kenny a chance before Stan. I felt a part of my heart ache at what I was about to do, but I refused to go back.

"Stan, I... I'm sorry, I know you mean well, but I can't do this with you again."

Stan was silent. "I'll see you around."

And with that I left Stan standing there again, not even bothering to look at him.

I was currently sitting down at table lazily picking at a piece of stake with a large butter stick in the middle with my fork.

"What's up princess?" I heard an all too familiar muffled voice chirp. "Hey, Kenny."

"What's with the sad look?" he asked.

"I-I..." I wanted to tell him, but I honestly just wanted to forget I about the whole conversation I had just had. I watched as Kenny held his hand out to me. "Kenny?" I questioned confused. "Let's dance," he said.

"Dance? I-I don't dance Kenny. You can go though."

Kenny just wagged his finger. "Nope, I don't think so. C'mon, please?"

"Well...I..." I sighed eventually gave in and wrapped my gloved hand around his as he pulled me up and pulled to a less crowded spot to dance. Lorde was still going and Kenny was currently moving his hips and swaying to the music.

"See it's not hard, just move your hips." I followed Kenny's easy instructions and soon I found myself swaying to the music as a smile adored my face. "Good to see you smiling again princess!"

"Yeah I'm actually having fun. Thanks Kenny."

"No problem. What are friends for?"


End file.
